Motus
by Rousdower
Summary: It is known by very few exactly how corrupt Starfleet really is. As it turns out, Admiral Marcus was not the only one with a thirst for power. Instead of being executed, Khan is imprisoned in a lab by the newest admiral, reliving the old nightmares of being experimented on. He meets a girl, who at first, comes off as crazy. But as it turns out, she is part of something much bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you ever hear me say that I own the Star Trek franchise... I'm lying.**

_Voices._

_He just wanted them to be quiet._

_Wait, hadn't he been put back into cryosleep? He remembered the welcome peace, the dreamless sleep..._

_He must've been woken up again. That was the last thing he wanted, but it was out of his power. Right now all he wanted was for the voices to shut up so he could think. He didn't necessarily want to think. Thinking would lead to things best forgotten. The death of his crew for instance... He didn't want to except the fact that they were gone. All because of that Vulcan..._

_No! He mustn't think of that now! He needed to focus on the problem at hand... He needed to find out why he had been woken up again... what did they want now? He didn't have anything left to give and now he had nothing for them to threaten him with. The only people he loved were gone._

_He felt something being injected into his arm and started to feel energy coming back. It must've been adrenaline. Why were they trying to fully wake him up? It had to be Starfleet... only they would be this stupid._

_Feeling himself come fully awake and the voices having gone quiet after he was injected with the adrenaline, he opened his eyes._

oOo

The doctor hadn't seen the augment's eyes open. He was checking the vital's when he felt an iron grip around his neck. Inches away from his face, the furious augment was giving him a death glare. He started choking for air and tried to pry the augment's hands off his neck, but, of course his efforts were futile.

Khan smirked and with a flick of his wrist, ended the life of the unfortunate doctor. He looked around and took in his surroundings.

He was in a hospital like room, but it was different somehow... Ah. It was too small. There were not any other doctors and it didn't have the right equipment. It was more like... a lab room.

Khan sneered. _That_ is why he was here. They were going to use him as a lab rat. He saw that there was no door. Confused, he quickly looking around for security cameras, he raised an eyebrow when he couldn't find any. What kind of operation is this? Starfleet couldn't be this stupid. He checked the insignia on the deceased doctor's uniform.

So, it was Starfleet. But why were their no security cameras? Why had they woken him up with absolutely no security in the room? Suddenly, the wall to his left dissolved and was replaced with a glass window.

Outside that window, was a group of doctors and they all looked smug at having duped the great Khan.

Sneering again, Khan said, knowing perfectly well that they could hear him, "Why have I been woken up?"

"We woke you up so that we could get to the roots of your augmentation. Starfleet has ordered us to test you to the limits and then to replicate your DNA," one of the doctors said, writing something on a clipboard.

Just as Khan opened his mouth to say that they could not replicate his DNA, another doctor said, "Knock him out."

He felt something being pumped into him and realized that there was an IV stuck in his arm. Whatever it was, it must have been strong, because it started to take effect almost immediately. Scowling at himself for overlooking that important detail, Khan thumped back onto the bed and felt his mind slowly drift away.

**A/N: Hey... So this is an idea I suddenly had (stupid plot bunnies! where's my rapier so I can behead one... *looks around frantically for rapier, while plot bunnies (who are very perceptive) run for there tiny, insignificant lives*) and I hope that this sounds interesting...**

**Let me know if you want me to continue?**

**Rousdower out *after having found rapier, creeps away, sneaking up on a plot bunny***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no Star Trek anything. But my dog might...**

Pressing her ear to the door, the girl grinned to herself. Everything was quiet, no guards, no passing by personal, nothing. _These stupid Starfleet lackeys make it so easy_, she thought, smugly, Keying in the code that she had figured out _weeks_ ago, she slipped through the door and quickly looked around the corner.

Her destination was two floors away and she was crossing her fingers, hoping she wouldn't get caught. If she was found out now, her whole cover would be blown. The corridor was empty, so she continued down it.

Eventually making it to the turbo-lift, she got on and selected the second to last floor. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she nervously swallowed. Being claustrophobic had never been easy in her line of work, because she was constantly being stuck in underground facilities, like she was now. Now she could be in smallish rooms and have no problems, but turbo-lifts and rooms that weren't much bigger still posed a problem.

The door hissed open and she peaked around the doorframe. Nobody. She chuckled a little to herself and crept down the corridor, towards a door near the end. Keying in the code, she slipped into the room quietly.

There, on the bed, was a very powerful looking man. She could tell that he was still under the effects of the heavy drugs he had been given, but they were quickly wearing off, she had about fifteen minutes before he woke up and an extra twenty before the next doctor came up a chair by the side of the bed, she sat down and stared at him, counting the minutes as they wore away.

Khan Noonien Singh. Warlord, tyrant, ruler of a quarter of the entire Earth... Augment. Of course she had done her research on him before she risked an encounter, Headquarters said she wouldn't need to, but she did anyways. It had taken her a while to figure out how she was going to even find his room, but despite the restrictions of the cover that she was trying her hardest not to blow, she had managed to steal a PADD from one of her doctor/jailers and was able to hack into the security feed, the database and the local antique store's home website... it was very interesting.

She was shook from her musings by a noise from the bed. Since she wasn't going to tell him who she really was quite yet, she put a ridiculous grin on and stared unblinkingly at his face. He opened his eyes and her grin almost dropped at there startlingly blue color. She blinked once, since she didn't fancy the idea of her eyeballs drying out, then resumed her unblinking stare. It took him a few minutes to notice her and when he did, he showed almost no reaction, except for the slight widening of his eyes when he saw the expression on her face.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she said in a slightly high-pitched, squealy, little girl voice. The look on his face was to die for. He had recoiled a little and looked absolutely disgusted. Trying not to laugh, she scooted her chair forward and leaned in, with the same unfailing grin on her face.

"What's your name?" she asked in a slightly normal voice.

Sneering a little, he said, "I could ask you the same."

She giggled and mentally laughed hysterically when he winced, "I have _absolutely no idea_ what my name is!" she said excitedly. At this, Khan rose his eyebrows slightly (she couldn't help thinking that he had very _nice_ eyebrows) and said slowly, "You don't know what your name is?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully, her face was starting to hurt a little, so she switched to her dual-personality facade. She really did love this role, since she didn't have to act much, this was almost how she really was, with a few tweaks here and there. So in all honesty, it really wasn't a facade at all.

Picking up a needle that held the drug he had been knocked out with, she put a menacing expression on her face and said in a low, angry voice, "Now tell me what your name is or I'll stick you with this needle and send you back to happy dream land."

At that threat, Khan's eyebrows really went up and he examined her closely, "I would say this is a good cop/bad cop scenario, but I can tell it isn't," he said, looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That's absolutely correct!" she said with a cheery smile, all the while holding the needle in a very threatening position.

"You're crazy," he said with finality.

She nodded vigorously and said, "U-huh. Totally bonkers."

"Where am I?"

She shrugged and said with a poker face, "Some kind of underground facility. Not quite sure where..." putting another grin on her face, she chirped, "But they gave me a big fluffy unicorn, so I'm perfectly happy." Looking around the room with an expression of consternation, she said, "You don't have a unicorn."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I don't _want_ a unicorn. Why are you here anyways?"

"I want a friend," she said, viciously, pointing the needle at his neck, "And I want to know your name."

"My name is Khan. You do realize that I can easily snap your neck?" he said, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Is it really? You look more like a Benedict to me."

He glared at her, "Yes my name is Khan, not... _Benedict_," he spat the name with no small amount of disdain. He glanced down at the restraints holding him to the bed and back up to her, "Let me out."

She crossed her arms and said petulantly, "Your not the boss of me."

He merely raised an eyebrow and she sighed and said, "Oh, FINE." Unclipping the restraints, she then kicked at the floor and her stool flew back into a corner. Pouting, she crossed her arms and said, childishly, "You're mean."

Rolling his eyes, Khan sat up and looked around, "Do you know what time it is?"

She rolled the stool back over to the bed, so that she was uncomfortably close to him and held her wrist in front of his face, tapped a freckle and said, It's half past freckle." Khan stared at her wrist and then her and back at her wrist, "Why exactly are you here again?" he said.

She shrugged, "No idea. I just wandered in here."

Khan narrowed his eyes at her, "For some reason, I find that hard to believe."

"That's because I'm lying!" she said cheerfully. Suddenly, she looked at her wrist and said, "Uh-oh. It's three-quarters past freckle. Gotta go!" She stood up and bounced over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the nuthouse! But do not despair fair prince," she held her hands to her heart, "I shall return and rescue you from the dragon!" Keying in the code she slipped out the door, leaving a slightly confused augment to ponder over what had just occurred.

She reached her room, narrowly avoiding a run in with the patrol guard and collapsed on her bed. Ten minutes later, her doctor/jailor found her laughing hysterically with her face in the pillow.

**A/N: Hi. **

**I know that the first chapter was really short, but it was more of a prologue type thing. I hope you liked this chapter... I'm a little nervous about this story, so feedback and polite criticism is welcome. **

***shudders* I'm really nervous about this... *breathes heavily***

**Oh, yes... Thank you Lady Dragonmaster for your review! I am happy you want me to finish this. You have the honor of being my first (and only) reviewer!**

**Anwhoooo... gosh I'm so nervous.**

**Remember, fluffy bunnies are out to take over the world...**

**Rousdower out *creeps out of view***


	3. Chapter 3

_He was only ten years old._

_The scientists had strapped him to a table and were systematically breaking different bones, seeing how long it would take them to heal. All he could remember was the blinding pain and the eyes of the three scientists performing the experiments._

_At some point he had passed out from the pain. He couldn't remember when._

oOo

And now he was reliving it all again.

Once again, strapped to a table, they were breaking his bones. This time he was so much stronger, but he knew the pain would begin to register eventually, that his shield would start to wear down. He committed what he could see of their faces to memory. He would find them and kill them if he ever happened to get out of here.

oOo

Khan woke up in a room that was different than the one with the observation window. All it had was a small table and the bed that he was strapped to. Recognizing it as the one they dumped him in when they were done with whatever experiment they were working on, he sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was like he was reliving his life. All of the pain from the torture he had been subjected to as a child, started to leak out from the mental door he had locked it all behind.

He needed to think of something else. Trying his best no to let his mind wander towards his dead crew, he remembered the strange girl that had been in this room a few days ago. _Or was it weeks?_ He couldn't remember.

His first impression of her was that she was mentally disturbed. But something was not right. He couldn't place his finger on it, his memory was hazy from all of the drugs they'd been pumping into him. He sighed again. He hadn't felt this weak since he was a child. _Why couldn't they have let me sleep? _With that thought, he drifted into his haze of nightmares.

oOo

_They were the same scientists who had been breaking his bones. He was still, only ten._

_Only this times they were making lacerations of all different sizes and cataloguing how long it took for them to close. Already hundreds had closed, yet they were still cutting him. One of them drove the knife deep into his shoulder and he blacked out form the horrible pain._

_Drifting through a sea of darkness and whispers, he heard a voice that sounded very far away, "Khan, wake up."_

_It was a woman's voice, it sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember…_

_"Khan! Wake up NOW!"_

_He wanted it to be quiet, it was making his head hurt…_

_He felt himself being shaken._

oOo

Why wasn't he waking up? He was very clearly alive. She gave him one last shake and he shot up. Well, he tried to, but the restraints made him fall back onto the bed with a _thump_.

She sniggered and flopped onto the stool by his bed. He turned his head and glared at her, "What do you want now?"

She shrugged and said, "You're my friend now. Expect to see me a lot."

Khan rolled his eyes and she faked anger and said, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister!"

Khan looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Much better," she said happily.

Khan shook his head as he looked back up at the ceiling and smirked slightly, he really couldn't help it.

"Since when did you become my friend?" he asked.

"Since I said I did."

"What is your name?"

"I told you I can't remember," she said. Looking at her closely for the first time, he noticed that she was only about 5'2, she had long light brown hair. He noticed her eyes, which where green, flicked briefly to the left and he smirked to himself. She was lying.

"I don't believe you," he said turning his head to look at her fully.

"You didn't believe that I just wandered in here either."

"You said you were lying, are you lying about this too?"

She grinned and nodded, saying, "Ooooo, you're smarter than you look."

He glanced over, "Are you telling me I look stupid?"

"No, you look smart, but you are smarter than however smart you look."

Khan realized that she had dragged the conversation away from the subject of her name, "You forgot to tell me your name."

She opened her mouth as if to answer, but realized what he was trying to do, smirked and wagged her finger at him, saying, "Nice try, buddy."

He glared up at the ceiling, "Don't call me… _buddy_."

"You got it… pal."

He turned his glare to her. She put her hands in front of her face and said, "OW! It burns!"

He rolled his eyes again, was it him or was he rolling his eyes a lot? The girl looked down at her wrist and said, "Uh-oh. It's three-quarters past freckle again. Gotta dash."

She popped up from her stool and waltzed over to the door, just as she was about to step out, she turned around and asked, "Oh, by the way. Would you like to get out of here anytime soon?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. What was she talking about?

She peeked around the corner and looked into the hallway, glancing back at him, she said, "Mull it over. It will probably be a few days before I see you again." With that, she slipped out the door and was gone.

Did she mean escape? Well of course he wanted to get out. He could do it fine by himself… but why hadn't he?

oOo

Dashing down the corridor to her room, she made it in just before her doctor/jailer came around the corner. She slumped against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

The doctor/jailer came in and handed her her meal before scanning her with his tricorder. As he was walking out the door, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Reaching under her mattress, she grabbed her PADD that _wasn't supposed to have communication_ (being rather good with computers, she was able to hack into the security section _and_ the communications section). Pressing her contact for Headquarters, she waited for the signal to go through.

The woman's face that appeared on the screen was a familiar one. Smiling, the woman said, "Agent Morrisi. Anything good?"

The girl, or Agent Morrisi, nodded, "Yes, Agent Tanner, just give me about a week and I think we'll be out of here."

Agent Tanner raised her eyebrows, "You persuaded him? He knows who you are?"

Agent Morrisi held up her hands, "Hey! Don't jump to conclusions! I didn't persuade him… yet. I mentioned it and left. He doesn't know who or what I am either. To him I'm still just some crazy nutcase who managed to find a way into his room."

Agent Tanner frowned, "But how…"

"Nevermind! I have it all under control! You're forgetting that these operations are what I'm best at," she said with a reassuring smile.

The older woman looked doubtful, "You know, you could just walk in and say, 'We're leaving'"

Agent Morrisi shook her head vigorously, "No, no, no. We are _not_ going to tell him we are doing anything. That's the last thing we want to do. He was told what to do for an entire year! Who know how he would react if we just went in there and started bossing him around. We want him on _our_ side, remember?"

Still looking a little doubtful, Agent Tanner said, "All right, good luck."

The girl grinned, "Thanks, Anne."

The screen on the PADD went dark. Agent Morrisi leaned back and sighed. Yes, she _was_ best at these types of missions, but this was by far, the hardest she'd ever done.

**A/N: So… How was it? We now know her last name and some of what her profession is and a tiny bit about where she and Khan are being held. More Khan than her… **

**So, I'm a little nervous, but… can't do much about that. **

**Thanks to- _FreeSpiritSeeker, bedb_ (heeeeeey), _Barker2000, Sassibone, and Amy (thank you)_.**

**I'm glad you guys like it! **

**Please give me more feedback! It's really encouraging!**

**Rousdower out *twirls away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* Nope. Nothing but my OC.**

**'Suuuuup?**

Agent Morisi was woken rather abruptly. That is to say, if you could call being grabbed by the front of your shirt and yanked out of your bed whilst sleeping, could be considered abrupt. She was fairly certain that it was.

Her eyes darted between the two men in her room and she put on an expression of confusion, though she was fairly certain of why they were here.

The one to the right, who wasn't occupied with holding her two inches above the ground, produced a PADD that she recognized as the one that she had hidden. She gulped nervously and she feigned a scared demeanor.

"What is this?" the man stated cooly.

"I-I… don't know?" she said, using her most convincing stutter, all the while plotting. It looked like Khan wouldn't be able to make his own decision after all…

The man holding her shook her violently while the other one said, stoically (looking closer, she saw that he was Vulcan), "We found this under your mattress, Miss Morisi."

She grinned wolfishly up at them and could tell that her change in demeanor shocked them. She kneed the one holding her up, in the groin. As expected, he dropped her and when she landed, she kicked her leg out and knocked the Vulcan to the ground. He landed with a satisfying thud and she grabbed his phaser.

The one she had kneed tried to tackle her to the ground, but before he could even touch her, she stunned him and pointed the phaser to the other one. He held his hands up and she smirked, "Do you honestly think, that just because you are feigning compliance, I'm not going to stun you?"

"No," said the Vulcan, his face blank.

She grinned, "You are absolutely correct!"

Stunning him as well, she stepped over both of them and walked out the door. Throwing all caution down the drain, she bolted for the elevator. Now that she was armed, it wasn't like anyone could stop her.

**oOo**

The door hissed open and Khan turned his head to examine whoever it was that came in. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of the crazy girl holding a gun and looking around the room furtively.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Sorry, you don't have a choice anymore. We're getting out of here now. I've been discovered," she said while she unstrapped him from the table.

He stood up and winced. His body hadn't yet completed the healing process, so his ribs were still rather tender. The girl shot him a concerned look and asked him if he was alright, he, of course, replied that he was fine. She shrugged and beckoned him out the door.

A group of security guards were running their way and she stunned them. Picking up a phaser as they ran by the guards prone bodies, she tossed it to Khan. He was slightly confused as to why she was trusting him.

"If you are wonder why I'm trusting you with that thing, that is a question to be answered when we are not running from a bunch of guys with guns," she said when they reached the elevator.

"They're phasers, not guns," was Khan**'**s only comment. She was right. Now wasn't the time.

**"**Docking bay."

They waited and listened to the annoyingly calm elevator music and when the door opened, they were bombarded by security.

They shot their way over to the nearest shuttle, "Do you know how to fly one of these things?" the girl said over her shoulder.

"Yes."

"Well what are you waiting for then? Start it up! Maybe you aren't as smart as you look," she yelled, knocking out three more guards.

Khan rolled his eyes and maneuvered himself into the shuttle, starting it. He heard the girl throw herself in and he lifted off, turning the shuttle slightly and firing at the rest of the guards. He noticed the hanger doors were open and that they were in space, "How did you get the doors open?" he asked the girl who was now sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

She grinned over at him and said, "I made a stop."

He shook his head slightly and returned his attention to piloting the shuttle, "Where are we going?"

The girl entered the coordinates and he engaged the saw the girl bouncing up and down in her seat, "What is it?"

She giggled and said, "This is fun isn't it?"

He lifted an eyebrow and said dryly, "Very. Though I believe you have some explaining to do."

**A/N: BAM! Surprised, much? Long time no read, eh? Sorry that took so long. So, yeah. I can't decide whether Khan and my still mostly nameless OC will have romantic interactions. What do you guys want? I guess it all depends on that…**

**Oh, yes… thank you to- Barker2000 (here's more!), Sassiebone, FreeSpiritSeeker (not section 31, that's all I'm telling you), bedb and my new favoriters and followers. Thank you guys so much! You give me the incentive to keep going.**

**This story probably won't be very long. I'm writing a Hobbit fic that is actually pretty major (getting good reception too! 79 reviews for twelve chapters! *squeals*) and now I have an X-Men fic stuck in my head… stupid plot-bunnies. *growls* If you like X-men, keep an eye out. It takes place a little after First Class. Don't have a name yet though…**

**Sorry for the useless rant…**

**Rousdower out *bows***


	5. Chapter 5

"Sooooooooo… watcha wanna know?"

Khan raised an eyebrow at the girls immature wording, "Let's start with your name," he said.

"My name is Trinity Morisi," she said cheerfully.

"What were you doing in that place?" Was Khan's next question.

Trinity sighed, "First you should know, that I am an agent. A spy. I work for an organization called, Motus. Their objective, is to weed out the corrupted officials of Starfleet. Only a select few members in Starfleet know about this agency and most of them have worked for it at one time."

"If you weed out corrupt officials, why was Admiral Marcus there?" Khan said, with no small amount of accusation in his tone.

"I was getting there!" she said, exasperated, "Ten years ago, Motus was dropped a tip that Admiral Marcus might be corrupt. The organization looked into it, but no solid evidence could be found, so they decided it must be a false lead. Fast forward six years. One of our agents was on the team that recovered the _Botany Bay_. Fully expecting the Admiral to report this find to Starfleet in general, we were surprised when he didn't.

"Instead he woke you up. That's when we started finding solid evidence, it, unfortunately, took us too long and the events of last year unfolded. The Admiral was killed.

"I took on the alias of a mentally unstable person and we managed to get me into the facility that you were being held. As to why Motus wants you, I have no authorization to tell you that," she finished, crossing her arms.

"Do you know why, this, _Motus_, wants me?" Khan asked.

Trinity grinned, "Maybe. Maybe not. That's for me to know and you to be told when we reach headquarters."

Khan rolled his eyes.

Typical.

**Four days later. (it's a week long trip)**

"Knock, knock!"

Khan groaned, "Not this again…"

"Come on, Khan. Oh… hey… that rhymes! On and Khan! I'm a genius," Trinity chirped.

"I highly, _highly_, doubt that," Khan muttered. Trinity sat there and stared at him expectantly.

"Oh, _fine_. _Who's there?" _Khan hissed.

"Impatient cow!"

"Impatient cow wh-"

"Moooooooooooo!"

Khan groaned again and buried his face in his hands. What did he do to deserve being stuck with this girl? Besides blowing up a third of San Fransisco…

"I'm going to go take a shower," Trinity said as she walked to the back of the shuttle.

"Why don't you accidently fall out of the airlock while you're at it?" Khan muttered as she walked away.

"Heard that!"

"I don't particularly care," Khan snapped. The past four days had been hell. She almost never stopped talking. Ever.

Khan looked at the computer to see how much longer he would be trapped in this shuttle. He groaned a third time. _Three days_. The sound of singing drifted into the cockpit and he rolled his eyes.

After a minute, he realized the song sounded familiar and walked closer to the showers, listening carefully.

_A hand above the water_

_An angel reaching for the sky_

_Is it raining in Heaven_

_Do you want us to cry?_

_And everywhere the broken hearted_

_On every lonely avenue_

_No one could reach them_

_No one but you_

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flying too close to the sun_

_And life goes on_

_Without you_

Khan blinked. It's been years since he heard that song… and she sang it perfectly.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, lost in his memories, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you know how creepy it is, that you are standing three feet away from the bathroom door?"

His head snapped up and without a word he retreated to the cockpit.

But not after hearing Trinity mutter to herself, "Great. Now he's turning into a creepy stalker dude."

**A/N: Ummmm. Long time no see. Yeaaaaah. Sorry 'bout the wait. My other story is takin' up a lot of time…**

**So now we know her name! About the romance, there will be a little bit, but not that much. You'll see what I mean.**

**And the song up there? That is 'No-one But You (Only the Good Die Young)' by Queen. I feel like crying every time I hear it… I want you guys to remember that song. That's not the last time you guys will see it in this story.**

**Thanks to-**

Sassiebone **(thanks for the idea!), **FreeSpiritSeeker, bedb, and Tierney (Guest). **Also thanks to my followers and favoriters!**

**Love you guys! You make me keep going! Hopefully I shall update sooner this time! Hee hee. Maybe, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update? (Hint hint?)**

**Rousdower out**


	6. Chapter 6

Trinity was looking over the sensors when she heard Khan approach behind her. Smiling to herself she opened her mouth to comment on him _finally_ taking a nap.

"_Not _a _word_," Khan growled.

Trinity couldn't resist and started giggling. She heard Khan groan before he sat down in the chair next to her.

"How long till we get there?" he asked, glancing over to her.

"Six hours, give or take a little," Trinity chirped. Khan muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that," Trinity said, leaning into his space.

Khan turned his face so that their noses were centimeters apart and hissed, "I _said_, finally I shall be free of your tedious chatter."

Trinity leaned back, blushing slightly, because Khan was rather close. She was sure that her face looked very shocked. She didn't feel _too_ offended… It was rather rude… but she had learned to just expect that kind of comment form him. So, wiping her shocked expression and the flustered blush off, she replaced it with a shy and flattered expression, cooing, "Oh, I didn't know you felt so _strongly_ about me! I thought it took longer than this to confess one's true feelings!"

If looks could kill, she would be nothing but a bloody puddle on the floor.

"You are worse than ever today," Khan muttered as he turned back to the screen.

"Naaaaaaa… 'M not really," Trinity said, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head.

Khan took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly.

**6 hours later-**

_"I'm burning through the skyyyyyy, yeah_

_200 degrees _

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheeeeeeiiiit_

_Traaaaav'ling at the speeeeed of liiiiight_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!"_

"Will you _shut up?_" Khan had finally snapped.

Trinity sighed, "Ok…" Minutes later, she began humming. Khan gripped the arms of the chair so hard that they began to crack. Luckily, they dropped out of warp at that moment and Khan let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, we need to land there." Trinity pointed at a large cluster of life-forms. Khan nodded and they entered the planet's atmosphere. He effortlessly steered them towards their location. On the viewscreen, a small town was visible, bustling with activity. The buildings seemed rather primitive, compared to the advancements in architecture that could be found elsewhere.

Khan raised an eyebrow, "_This_ is the headquarters for your Motus?"

Trinity laughed, "No silly, this is just the local town, the headquarters is underground. We need to get food somehow. This is our cover. They trade with the merchants."

Khan clearly did not appreciate being called silly.

They landed at the docking bay (**Not sure if that is what it's called… I can't call it a parking lot, can I? Well… I could… but that would be weird...**) and Trinity practically bounced out of the shuttle. Khan smiled to himself… she really was endearing… Shaking the unwelcome thoughts out of his head, he strode out of the shuttle, stopping next to her and taking in his surroundings.

"This," Trinity said with a grin, spreading her arms wide as if to embrace the small town, "Is Arx."

**A/N: Alrighty… I think that was a bit of a filler chapter…**

**I updated fast…er than usual.**

**I just want to say, that Motus and Arx are both latin. If you really want to know what they mean… look them up :D You are probably gonna think, "Really? How uncreative can you get?" If you do look them up, tell me what you think… Heehee. Even if it is to complain about my lack of creativity…**

**Thank you to-**

**Sassiebone- Why thank you! Knock knock…**

**Wunderkind4006- Yeah Wundy… why didn't you *drags Khan into view* How could you not read anything about this wonderful person.. er.. augment? Poor Khan… *gives Khan sympathetic hug whilst he looks revolted* Sooo cute and fluffy and loveable and huggable and *in baby voice* just look at those cheekbones… *Khan rips self away from Rousdower's grasp and all but runs out of view* Anywho… :D**

**bedb: Heehee… you leave really cryptic reviews, you know that? :D**

**And all of my followers and favoriters!**

**Laters!**

**Rousdower out_ *starts taking teddy bears and throwing them at reviewers for no reason whatsoever***


End file.
